Petit
by FreyrFnk
Summary: There were many reasons for avoiding public or semi-public nudity, in the Corporal's opinion. SnKkink prompt - size insecurity.


**Warnings: **M: Sexual content, penis-talk, penis size, vulgarity

**Pairing: **Erwin|Irvin x Levi|Rivaille

**Prompt: **SnKkink "penis size envy, irritates Rivaille & Erwin is 'hung' but has a thing for Rivaille's"

* * *

**Petit**

* * *

Corporal Rivaille never showered in groups. He had many reasons for this, one being that it was _disgusting_ and he really would rather not risk some asshole rubbing against him while naked and half-way hygienic. Another reason was that he had no desire to see an orgy-sized group of men naked. He wasn't prudish, he could appreciate the nude form – but what he did not want to appreciate was a horde of nude forms of his _subordinates_. A third, and perhaps vain reason, is that Rivaille has no desire to feel the eyes of aforementioned subordinates 'checking him out'. He does not need to be sized up and compared to by a bunch of pubescent fools who manage to find the time for 'comparison' contests, and 'who can last the longest'. Disgusting. As if anyone needs or wants to watch their comrade jerk their cock and splatter disgusting body fluids across a bathing space – meant for hygiene, and meant to be _clean_.

If ever asked, Corporal Rivaille would likely give any one of these reasons with the same flat tone he addresses everything bar the insult of insinuating his men are incapable in combat or that he himself is incapable as their superior.

However, these were not the root reason for his aversion to public showers, although weighty, they were not _the_ reason. That reason, would only ever be known by one person. It wasn't that Rivaille was self-conscious of himself, no… it was more that he was _irritated_. Rivaille had plenty of confidence, confidence in spades. However, what he would not tolerate was ridicule over something so asinine and yet defining for a man.

It wasn't even his height or his musculature, those were fine. It was size.

Rivaille knew Erwin's exact measurements, and they did very little to curb his aggravation – despite how even thinking of them now, as he stood in the hot spray of a shower, made him ache with want and salivate like a hormonal teenager. Commander Erwin, to be blunt, was hung like a fucking horse. He had the biggest cock Rivaille had ever seen, certainly the biggest, and only, that he'd enjoyed intimate contact with. Because no matter the argument, phallic toys did _not_ measure up or count in comparison with a real dick. To be more technical, Commander Erwin was 247 millimeters long when erect, his girth was 153 millimeters. He was huge, even flaccid – bigger than Rivaille erect.

It caused no small amount of chagrin and with a baleful look at his own equipment the Corporal stepped from the shower and into the folds of a white towel. He didn't muse on these things often, but now was unavoidable – just as every time had been for the last month. Erwin approached him earlier, fresh off the field from training – skimming fingers in a light, almost platonic brush across his arm while whispering in his ear to meet him later. Rivaille shivered again from the memory. They were private men, and planned to keep their… affair, private as well. It wasn't any other idiot's business, after all.

Although that did put a somewhat off-putting dampener on public affection… not that Rivaille was big on affection, but a chaste peck … no, he was lying. Rivaille would much rather have every reason to glare or snipe at the fools who brushed too closely or looked too intimately at what was _his_.

Erwin was definitely his.

He stepped into clean, warm slacks and tossed the towel into a hamper near the door. It was a night out, of sorts – so he decided to forego comfort for looks. If he was anything, Rivaille was not afraid of flaunting his… assets. Therefore, form hugging boxers and equally as fitting jeans – it would be a workable tease for Erwin, the man never did tire of commenting on how he enjoyed watching Rivaille's ass. A plain enough button down was donned, pressed into sharp lines and starched to near stiffness. He couldn't and wouldn't abide wrinkles – even going so far as to ensure Erwin's clothing was at equal standard.

Couldn't have _his_ Commander looking anything but spectacular after all.

Simple, black leather boots secured, Rivaille slipped out, eyes darting left and write before sauntering down the hall. It was tempting to smirk at the double glances and, in some cases, outright staring his 'underdress' garnered. He would be meeting Erwin at the designated location in town, it was 'officially' a business dinner. Hanji and Erd would be present, along with a few officers of the Military Police (paper pushing pussies though they were). Rivaille hadn't known about it, probably would not have gone, had Erwin not invited him.

It meant there would be two meetings happening and the Corporal shivered at the mental images that evoked.

**~ * * Sauter * * ~**

He met Erwin at the door, eyes sliding up and down in a quick jerk before drifting across the other officers assembled. Rivaille didn't give a shit for the niceties, he was much more interested in the fingers that skimmed in the barest touch across the small of his back as Erwin gestured him to enter ahead.

Fucking tease.

They were seated side-by-side, nothing new – a habit years in progress and one none thought to question. Not that they had reason to before a month ago. Hanji was on his left, the other officials lining the rest of the booth-style table. They had a cloth that draped down, Rivaille tugged his hands away with the wrinkle of a nose.

Orders were taken, bottles of Vine brought to the table and poured – appetizers and bread baskets presented. After all, this was an officer's dinner. Business, a.k.a. gossip, would be discussed. Rivaille really had no interest in being here, allowed the bullshit pleasantries to wash over him as he sipped at the Vine, swirling it with a bland look.

"Ah! But that is the best thing! Titans…"

Hanji needed another hobby, the man she was talking to was turning green. Another sip, another swirl – and he felt fingers brush against the side of his thigh. Rivaille paused, eyes sliding briefly to Erwin as the man spoke, feigning interest in the conversation (something about the King considering breeding Jeager if he proved tameable). Erwin didn't seem impressed, but it didn't stop the journey of those fingers.

Another brush, and then they slid over until warm palm rested atop his thigh, fingers curling against the inside. Rivaille repressed a shudder, downed another sip and ignored the touch as much as possible. Fucking Erwin would do this. It was incredibly fucking hot, he was already hard – just being so close to people who didn't know, sneaking these little touches with such a high risk of being caught.

Intoxicating.

That hand venture higher, fingers brushing against the small swell in his pants. He felt Erwin shift next to him, repressed his own desire to move for comfort. The bastard was smirking, even as he spoke – though it was subtle and Rivaille was certain the others didn't see it – it was still there. He was distracted, that hand was bolder now, caressing with a feather light slowness that would have him cumming if Erwin didn't stop.

Bastard had an obsession with his cock, Rivaille was certain of it. He took every opportunity to grope and feel him up. Not that he was really complaining.

"…Wouldn't you say Rivaille?"

He turned, arched a brow at Hanji as she grinned at him, eyes slinking down to the table cloth. OH fuck. She knew?! Well, maybe not knew, but the damned woman had noticed something. The Corporal sighed, sipped at his wine.

"What were you saying?" His tone made it sound as though she were boring to him and Hanji pouted.

"I was saying, the study of Eren in and as a Titan – more importantly a shifter – has boundless potential for our ability to understand and defeat them."

Oh fuck, she had that manic look in her eye. Rivaille internally cringed, but he didn't answer her, stared blankly until the officer watching for his opinion shuffled uncomfortably. Hanji pouted again and huffed before turning away with a flick of her wrist, dismissing him from involvement.

Rivaille jerked up straight, drawing a few questioning looks but he arched it into a reach for a bit of bread he didn't particularly want. There was, for the moment, only one thing he wanted.

Erwin was in for it when they were in privacy, fucking grabbing him like that – hand still there, cupped between his legs and squeezing in just the right way. Rivaille would be lucky if he made it through the meal without soiling his pants, that would just be disgusting.

Casually as possible, he dropped one hand from the table, wrapped slim fingers around Erwin's wrist in a vice grip of warning and was pleased when the blonde drew away. It was short lived, because Erwin leaned in to say something, a casual gesture easily taken as something platonic – but the hot breath brushing his neck and ear was anything but.

"I can't wait to have you naked under me, playing with that little cock until you're begging me to fuck you."

i_Shiiiit._/i Rivaille's grip on Erwin's wrist tightened, tendons gleaming white beneath pale skin as he set his jaw, took a steady breath before shaking his head, as though brushing away the comment. All of it for the show of their unsuspecting audience.

This fucking ordeal needed to hurry and end.

**~ * * Sauter * * ~**

The door was barely closed to Erwin's quarters when Rivaille jumped him, upsetting the mildy-intoxicated man's balance and sending them both crashing down. Rivaille groaned as he sat atop Erwin's hips, rolled his own down with a burning look.

"Fucking bastard, teasing me like that… could have embarrassed us both."

Erwin chuckled at the husky statement, grabbing Rivaille's ass and rolling them as he stumbled to a stand, easily bearing both their weight.

"I had faith in you." It was teasing, light and earned the Commander a growl.

The Corporal was tossed onto the bed before Erwin stripped quickly from his pants. Shit it was better to be free than stuffed inside clothes not meant to contain his sizeable erection. Rivaille licked his lips, lay on his back with arms spread on either side of his head, heels braced on the bed and legs spread invitingly.

"Already so desperate, _Erwin_?" He purred, a smirk pulling lips thin.

Erwin approached, his own lusty gaze sliding up and down the petit man, cock heavy and bobbing with every step. His shirt was discarded on the trip, hands free to latch around Rivaille's pants and pull them down ruthlessly, bringing a shiver from the manhandling.

"Like it when I'm rough with you?" He cooed and Rivaille arched a brow but didn't respond.

The blonde flopped down next to his lover, hand running down his chest to the erection resting between his legs as they met for a kiss. Despite the teasing, it was slow, always slow – drawing and milking every moment they could. Rivaille barely filled Erwin's palm, rather didn't if he were being honest. Still, the heat, the roughness of calloused hands, the swipe of thumb over the tip of cock head was phenomenal and he arched wantonly into it.

Rivaille might have reservations about his size, but somehow – every time – Erwin managed to blow them away. It didn't matter that he was a pathetic 101 millimeters next to Erwin's monster cock. The man loved touching him, fondling and playing. Erwin smirked, nipped at Rivaille's neck before pulling back to watch his actions. He rolled heavy balls in his hand, caressing and tugging gently, earning an arch and a moan. He grabbed that petit little cock again, making a ring with index and thumb to tug sharply down the length before ghosting fingertips down the underside, rubbed at the slit and paid vicious attention to the head for moments, dragging Rivaille to near climax before pulling away to repeat the entire process.

It was maddening, but Rivaille would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every moment of it.

Only so much could be accepted before he rolled, laying atop Erwin's chest, pupils blown and breath panting out. With a wiggle and a twist, he rested against the fucking huge erection beneath him, ground his hips down once before sitting up with a smirk. Erwin watched, arms relaxed behind his head as Rivaille ground his dick against the monster in front of him. Shit. Though it was an awkward sensation, he couldn't help being turned on but how large Erwin was.

Although it didn't stop that niggling irritation he was less than half the bastard's size.

"It's hot, watching you grind your little cock against me…" Erwin's lids were low, voice low, coarse and eyes leered. Rivaille smirked through his panting.

"You have… a fucking… obsession with my cock."

"It's cute. Fun to play with."

Rivaille shivered, felt the heat touch his face. He hadn't ever really found the joy or fascination in touching himself beyond the technical mechanics of masturbating. It was too frustrating to truly enjoy it himself.

One hand vanished beneath a pillow, tossing the Corporal the lube with a smirk.

"Ride me so I can play with you."

Rivaille moaned, eyes closing hips jerking forward. This show wasn't about the prep, no, they could do that another time. It was sloppy, lubing his fingers and shoving two inside himself, biting his lip as his body relaxed around the intrusion. Scissor and thrust, add a third for good measure – sometimes even a fourth… but he particularly wanted to feel it tonight.

He braced himself over Erwin, needing to crouch just to slide on the damned thing, pacing his breath, taking every inch slow because there was truly no way to rush this without ripping something. Erwin held his cock steady as Rivaille slipped onto it, breath more labored the farther down he got, releasing a long, low moan when at least he was seated. It was painful, a dull ache that pulsed side by side with the pleasure – heightened with Erwin went back to teasing his cock with finger tips.

Hips rolled forward, a slow grind that had Erwin gasping, hand tightening its hold. An easy pace to adjust to, though Erwin seemed more engrossed with defiling Rivaille's dick than paying attention to his own pleasure. Slow as it began, it was quick to end – there was only so long he could handle the massive intrusion coupled with Erwin's fondling before cumming with a groan, head falling back and shivering violently. The blonde wasn't far behind, encased as he was in such tight heat.

They were both boneless with the ending, Rivaille rolling to the side and onto his back with the barest of wince, Erwin rolling to his side so lips could once more lock in a kiss; this one languid, slow and exploratory. It was more a dance of tongue than a kiss, and still hands wandered, caressed heated skin – dipped down through cum splatters before gliding across oversensitive cock. Rivaille hissed and glared at Erwin, who smirked him before glancing down.

"Not tonight." The Corporal grumbled, after all, there was only so much of the bastard's obsessive touching that he could handle – amazing as it felt.

Erwin leaned close, nuzzling the side of his face.

"Tomorrow then – we have down time and I plan to spend as much of it as possible enjoying you."

* * *

**Notes:**

So I wrote this to fill the prompt, but I think I'm going to add another chapter or two and expound on the situation a bit… idk maybe do something that causes Rivaille some insecurity, throw some angst in there – because I've written too much motherfucking fluff and happy so… angst…

It feels rushed to me, awkward – and as though it could have been done better… but I've really know idea wtf to do with this and I'm sure cramming it into one night between 1 and 5 a.m. did little to help so if you see any glaring mistakes etc. please let me know.

And for those that are interested the measurements in inches for the sizes are, 9.5 inches long with girth of 6 inches when erect for Erwin and 4 inches long with girth of 4.1 inches when erect for Rivaille. Is a fucking huge ass difference… but OP wanted size difference and 5 – 6.5 is pretty fuckin average.

Written to Chrome Sparks – _Marijuana_

Motionless in White – _America _

Read & Review pls


End file.
